Who is Usagi?
by Caban University
Summary: He grabbed my hand and nodded and just like that we were there. The place where Daemon's reincarnated soul was. However... when we arrived...          The person named Misaki Takashi was dead.
1. My beloved Allen!

Ack ! This is so terrible -_- btw, some of this is based on the show supernatural. I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing it. Criticism greatly appreciated. & yes the name Allen is the name Allen from -man... because I love that show 3

**Okay so before we begin somethings you will need to know. Misaki and Nowaki are best friends. **

You know that episode where Akhiko almost gets run over by a car but Misaki grabs him out of the way. Well Misaki never grabbed him out of the way & he (akhiko) was hospitalized and close to dying. There was nothing that the doctors could do but one day he just miraculously (not really, it's explained later) woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Its so dark. Someone save me. USAGI? NI-SAN? ANYONE? HELP! Im so scared. Wait I hear voices, what are they saying? <strong>_

"_Take my hand for you will be saved from hell" _

_ **No. No. NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME. I DONT WANT TO GO WITH YOU! USAGI! USAGI I LOVE YOU! ITS SO DARK!**_

"_Kiss my lips and you will be damned with murder and lies"_

_ **DON'T TOUCH ME. Help! Oh my god. Get off of me! USAGI!**_

"_My love will you be captive by and I shall be your master"_

_**help me someone. Help me Usagi! USAGI-SAN! AKIHIKO! LET ME GO LUCIFER!**_

"_You will forget everything . It's time to wake up Misa-kun, I'll be with you forever."_

_**NO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! JUST LET ME DIE! USAGI! USAGI!**_

"_Sayonara, and may you win the war for me... my dear angel. "_

_**Wait. Who am I ? What's happening to me? **_

_** Who's Usagi?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"May I speak with the family of Misaki please?" A very grief stricken doctor called out. Immediately all the people waiting for news of Misaki stoop up, especially Takahiro and Usami who rushed to the doctor. All was silent for a while until Takahiro spoke.

"Is Misaki... is he... is my baby brother..." Takahiro couldn't finish his statement and he began to sob loudly. 'Misaki!' he wailed over and over again. Manami, his wife, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder slowly comforting him.

"Mr. Takahiro I assure you Misaki is very well alive however I would still like to discuss his condition with you. Takahiro sniffled and looked at the doctor confusingly. The doctor looked at Usami waiting for his departure but when it was clear Usami was NOT going anywhere he continued.

"Misaki died more than 4 times on the operating table. Each time more than 5 minuets, we even stopped trying to save him at one point, but he kept coming back. His eyes also changed color. Normally we would call it pigment infection but it only happens when he's extremely angry...we can't find anything... he's perfectly healthy. He's awake now but he has severe amnesia. He doesn't seem to remember much but his memories will be back in time. You may see him if you want, he's in room 99"

Takahiro seemed to be in shock and absolutely frozen as well as the rest of the group that was now surrounding the doctor. The doctor, later known as Tamaki, quietly excused himself to let the young boys family grieve for him .

"Honey, do you want to see your brother now?" Manami asked sweetly squeezing his arm. Takahiro nodded and went in search of Misaki's room followed by the rest of the gang. The group consisted of Aikawa, Nowaki, Hiroki, and Haruhiko [is that his name?]

When they reached the room 99 it was Usami, who had been quiet all this time, that burst into the young man's room. When Misaki's eyes connected with Usami's he felt a sudden tug at his heart. For some unknown reason the boy wanted to grab the older man into a long hug which would eventually turn into a hot steamy sex session. Misaki's face blushed a deep red at the thought of this and he shook his head of any impure thoughts.

Another feeling came into Misaki, besides the excruciating pain he felt, was the need to kill the man standing in front of him. His instincts were telling him that this man was an angel. Wasn't his mission to kill the angels and demons? So didn't that mean that he had to kill this man?

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI POV:<strong>

The doctors told me I had amnesia and that I died quite a lot. They ask me if I'm okay but I don't know how to answer. I feel like I'm lost in a black hole void of any emotions. Some people that walk into my room make me want to kill them, but I don't, because I know its wrong. I hear this voice that screams ANGEL! Or DEMON! And I have this excruciating pain in my head when its happening. Like right now for instance.

This man, strangely beautiful, with his silver hair and gray eyes. The voice in my head was yelling demon but for the first time since I woke up I completely ignored it. I felt the pain but it was dimmer than all the other times. I wondered for a brief moment if I was in love with him. Me. In love with a complete stranger. His name was on the back of my tongue and I wanted to call him bunny in japanese. Usagi-san. That seems right for him.

"Misaki?" Another man stepped in front of him. This man sent another feeling through him. Different that the silver haired person. It was love. Brotherly love. Soon the room was enveloped in an awkward silence.

"What happened?" I asked clearly agitated about the loss of my memories.

"You were stabbed in the back...and you were also ra-"

"Takahiro. Don't." Takahiro? My last name is Takahiro. Is this man my brother?

The people who had been behind the silver haired demon and my 'brother' had started to fill out into the room. Thats when I saw him. My master. The one was described in my dream. My future mate that Allen had told me about.

"_**Master Allen?"**_

"_Yes Misa?" _

"_**So how will I know when I've found you in your human body?"**_

"_His soul will be connected to mine so when you find the host of mine you will feel it at your heart. To connect the thread we have you must kiss me in my human form. I will not remember who I am at all until you kiss me Misa" _

"_**What if I've loved someone before this, before you saved me from the darkness."**_

"_You do have a lover but when you awake he will be forgotten. You might feel some urges but you must resist. If you become tainted by that demon Misa, then I cant save you from the darkness."_

"_**No! I can't go back in the dark!" **_

"_Relax Misa. I will never let that happen. I love you."_

"_**Allen... I-I love you too... probably"**_

"_You never change Misaki, Rember this. Before you find me which should be shortly after you wake resist the urges to kill. You need proper training first." _

"_**Thank you Master,"**_

"_Allen. It's just Allen." _

I snapped out of my flashback forgetting (Only for a moment) that Allen; my master, my lover, my life's host was standing right in front of me.

"Master!" I jumped off the bed ignoring the pain from the needles ejecting my body forcefully. The other people in the room started fussing over me and my new found excitement. I didn't notice them though, I could only stare at Allen.

"I think your scaring him," The silver headed man said to my master. I tried to open my mouth in protest but I probably looked like a gaping fish. "I think you should leave now"

"NO!" I shouted surprising everyone. The silver haired man looked at me with eyes filled with hurt. "I've found you Allen," I smiled for the first time since I woke up, "I mean you found me but you don't know it's me so would it be that I found you? Ah... I think I confused myself" I gave a light chuckle.

"Um, Misaki my name is-" The man was cut off when he was nudged by a scary looking lady. She looked pissed.

"Your name is Haruhiko... yes?" I said hoping I was right. Based on his reaction I think it was safe to say that I was right.

"Misaki, do you remember anything? Your brother? Nowaki? Hiroki? Aikawa?... Minami?..." The silver haired man said. I shook my head. "Misaki... do you remember me? Im Usami... remember?" The silver haired said pleadingly. He had tears forming in his eyes and he was biting his lip.

_ I love you Usagi. _Wait? Did I just think that? No that's not possible I love Allen. Right? RIGHT? Ugh, Im so confused. What did Allen tell me to do? Oh yea, I gotta kiss Haru-san!

"Um, I really don't remember anything but I need to speak with Haru-san really quick please." Everyone seemed shocked that I had called Haruhiko Haru-san.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"...Um...Haru-ni, no, I'll just call you Usami. I don't really think that you can tell me no..."

"No"

"Seriously, I need to speak with Haru-san alone"

"No way in hell"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not really,"

"Fine"

I lurched forward and grabbed Haru-san before anyone could stop me. In a moment I had my lips pressed on his but for some reason it felt wrong. So wrong. I glanced at Usami and saw his face contort in a mixture of rage and hurt. I felt so guilty but I quickly forgot about the feeling as soon as Haru-san pushed me off him gently.

"Hi Misa." He ruffled my hair. I pouted and puffed out my cheek. Even in reality he was still treating my like a kid.

"Haruhiko IM GOING TO MURDER YOU," Usami screamed. He went forward to grab Haru-san who had transformed into Allen. Before he could reach him I grabbed Usami's hand and pushed him back.

"Don't touch my master you idiot," I (almost) growled at him. My eyes turned red. For some reason it always happens when I feel a deep anger.

"I think we all have a misunderstanding. My name is Allen and well... I brought Misa back to life because he needed to play his part in the war."

"The war...?" My brother asked.

"Yes. It seems heaven and hell have gotten themselves into quite an argument not even the council can fix. You see, heaven wanted to destroy the Earth and everything on it. A clean slate. A new beginning. Demons are fighting for the worlds humanity. Usually the council of balance is the one to restore order between both realms but its seems that some of the chairmen have... disappeared."

"The more souls that are on Earth the more power the demons have. Humans sell their souls to the demons, demons get power and then people like Master come and handle the situation," I interrupted. Allen shot me a glare and I immediately apologized.

"Misa is right. Demons feed off of Human souls. There's heavens army and Hells army and then there's us. Were for neither sides. We kill both demons and angels, Im sorry this might make us seem a little crazy"

"A little?" The man with the blue hair [nowaki] said not believing a word he said. The angly looking man nodded his head in agreement [hiroki]. I sighed. Not remembering there names sucked.

"I told you Master Allen. No humans can understand this. If I were still human I wouldn't believe it either."

"Your not human?" The scary demon lady said.

"Then... what are you?" Usami glared at me. Those eyes melted my heart and I stuttered glaring a gaze similar to that.

"Well... you see about that... before I died I kinda made a deal..."

"What he's trying to say, is that he is no longer the Misaki Takahiro that you all now,"

"WHAT?" The group yelled, eyes bulged in surprise. Someone whispered I thought he couldn't remember anything?

"He sold his soul and his body," Everyone seemed quiet. Their confused gazes almost made me chuckle. Almost.

"Um... I'm still Misaki... and I still can't really remember anything but Limbo...but...well... I'm a hybrid," Everyone looked a me with confused expressions. '"Half-fledgings are humans who are half demons; they are very rare because... well.. who really wants to be a weak pathetic human when you could at least be a demon. To become a demon you have to have sex with your 'master' who is also the person you made the deal with. Same thing goes with Angels," my throat was begginging to bother me so I nodded to Allen. He saw me and nodded back and began the explanation of my un-humanness.

"Now hybrid's are completely illegal in the realm of heaven and hell. They are a mixture of both species. There're no hybrids other than Misaki because there usually killed before they can even wake up from Limbo, which is where he was. Many of the people of council rushed to kill him but I pulled him out of Limbo before they can even touch him. Knowing them, they'd just use him for the war and trust me you don't want the angels winning"

"Your inside of him?" The angry man said scratching his head. Allen nodded. "Is he gone? As in dead?"

"Of course not. Think of it as having two separate personalities." I smiled and pulled him closer. He ruffled my hair. I saw everyone look anxiously at Usami and I saw Usami turn around quickly. My smile quickly faltered but I remembered last time I refused to smile in front of Allen I had felt it for weeks (and no I mean he tickled me ... peverts...)

"Why...why did you sell your soul Misa-kun?" Nowaki said stepping away from his lover ( I'm begging to remember) . I widened my eyes. I …. I didn't remember that... I didn't... why did I sell my soul if it was so important?

"I-I...I don't remember...I..." Tears started forming in my eyes. Then my head started hurting. Bits and pieces of my memories hit me like a truck. I remembered everything. Every fucking thing.

"Usagi-san," Allen looked supremely pissed. He looked ready to kill. I didn't care... he was a lying evil bastard who ruined my life. "I sold my soul... my body... my everything... to save you...Usagi-san...the darkness it was.. it was.. I'm sorry. Im so sorry."

Allen placed his finger on my forehead and I immediately fell asleep struggling with the darkness that was trying to take me. All the while I was trying to tell the others not to trust Allen but as the darkness took me I slowly forgot about everything... until only one thing remained. My false love for Allen.

* * *

><p>So .. how was it? See the review box... yea you should click it XD<p> 


	2. I'm sorry Usagi

I re-read the first chapter and realized that when Misaki said Limbo I didn't exactly realize what level in hell I put him in. I think at the time I meant purgatory but that seems unreal for someone who sold their soul. So im changing it.

Misaki was with Lucifer himself in hell and he was freed with Allen (it'll be more clearer in later chapters on who he is). Also I'll be doing a torture scene either later or in the next chapter.

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT!** I'm changing the story a little in the first chapter! Instead of Takahiro and Manami being at the hospital it was only Takahiro because Manami doesn't exist meaning that takahiro and manami don't get married ! Which means... more gay for you guys!

&IT might get confusing after all so

_**This is when Misaki is speaking in his memories**_

this is what's happening in his memories

_This is Allen speaking_

This is what he's thinking while seeing the memory play in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV: <strong>

3 months passed since I was released from the hospital and living in Usami's home with Allen and Haruhiko, much to their dismay I refused to leave Usami alone. He had no one to care for him and no one to love him. I bonded with Usami more than Allen would've liked. If I didn't know any better I'd say I love Haru's nii-san.

The memories that ceased to exist in my brain seemed to be unraveling itself. Bits and pieces of different times were played in my brain like a old movie, fuzzy and painful Aside from my un-useful memories and guilty heart I was currently facing emotional turmoil. Allen had started my training as soon as I was released from the hospital and he had taken me on a hunt just a week ago.

I was so wrapped up with killing and the pure bliss feeling of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins that I didn't see the other angel pop a couple feet behind me. He sent a lighting bolt with intent to kill and Allen had been the one to take the blunt of the force. Throwing himself in the cross fire the lightning bolt passed through him and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I looked and stared. Breath after breath his chest started rising and falling slower and slower. I snapped out of it when he let out a gurgle. I can still remember the warm feeling when he whispered my name in my ear.

"Misaki?" I vaguely hear my name being called since I was still wrapped in my flashback. I snap my head up from where I had been sleeping lightly.

Usami ran into the room upon hearing his eldest brother speak his first word in almost a week. I think even though the two brothers claim they hate each other they have a deep connection. I see him glance at my hand out of the corner of my eye (being that Allen has my full attention) which was now occupying Allen's.

"Haruhiko...or Allen... or whatever just get up and get the hell out of my house," Usami says taking a puff of his death stick. I always hated it when he smoked, he's just decreasing his life span drastically and if he were to die then Haruhiko would be sad. I think.

"It's Allen idiot," Allen says rolling his eyes. He tries to sit up but I push him back on the bed gently. "What the hell?"

"Your still recovering Allen you need your rest." He looks at me confused, I assume he senses the guilt I'm feeling. My eyes begin to water again and I say, "Im sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry, it's just that..if you leave me...then i'd be alone again.." I feel the tears start to form in my eyes and I drastically wipe them off of my face. Allen reaches out to touch me and I instantly curl into his chest and cry. "Im sorry Allen. I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't ever do that again, you could've died"

" I love you too Misa," I hug him tightly Things started getting heated and we were interrupted by a loud bang. Usami-san had punched the wall hard. So hard in fact that his knuckles were now red with his own blood and a hole was in the hall.

"Usa-" I begin only to to be cut off by his rude comment.

"Shut up" he says and he slowly turns around and looks at me with such anger such hate that it makes me fear him. "You love him? You CAN'T love. Your out there killing people! MURDEING them for your gain. 6 months with this 'I love you' shit and it's killing me! You say you don't want to hurt your friends but your hurting me. Your _killing_ me Misaki! Your a monster and monsters like you, who should be dead in the first place, shouldn't be talking about love"

Who the hell was he to call me **ME **a monster. I am saving people, helping them. I sold my fucking soul for this ungrateful bastard. I went to hell for him. I suffered for him, day after day when they whipped me and tortured me for him! **ALL FOR HIM! **And he tells me that I can't hold on to the one person who made me feel human. The one person who told me he loved me out of all the demons hurting me.

"DON'T TALK TO MISA LIKE THAT!" Allen screams and sits up from the bed. "DONT YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The windows begin rattling at Allen's outburst and the lights flicker on and off. I move back to Allen's side and hold his hand again trying to calm him. One thing I learned from Allen is that when he's upset it isn't pretty for the person he's upset at. Usami seems really frightened I thought to myself as I rubbed Allen's shoulders.

"It's okay Master. I think, in a way I really hurt Usami. When he first said what he did I thought how dare he call me a monster. After all I sold my soul for him but I realized that no matter what he says to me these feelings I have for him wont disappear."

"Misa, what are you saying?" Allen says glaring at Usami who had calmed down and looked guilty.

"Im saying that to me Usami is a very precious friend. No thats not right... Allen you once mentioned to me that I had a lover back on Earth. I need to know, who was it?"

"I can't. If I tell you Misa you'll remember everything and I'd be forced to put you back into hell."

"Why? If you loved him so much why would you put him back there?" Usami says which earned him a heated glare from Allen. I inwardly chuckled at how protective he was of me.

"Because if he remembers he would surely hate me and I would be forced to go to hell and it's better for him to love me willingly than forcefully,"

"Did you just threaten Misaki because if you did, so help me god I will hurt you" Usami looks angered by what Allen implied. He looks angry at me too. I figure it's because I don't comment on the forcefully part because I already know Allen won't. He would never hurt me...again that is.

"Insufferable human! He doesn't love YOU anymore. Get it through your head that the day he reached those pearly black gates underground he was meant for **me**. He loves me! He kisses me not you. He shares his feelings with me not you! HE SAYS I LOVE YOU TO ME NOT YOU!" I look at Allen in shock and embarrassment.

Wait. Did he just say that I loved Usami? Allen didn't... he couldn't...was I being lied too?

"He loved me first! Do you even know his favorite color you demonic piece of shit,"

"Red. He likes the color of blood" I smile sadly. My favorite color is green because it's the color of my eyes and someone...someone very important to me said that they once loved me eyes.

"It's green you dimwit. He likes green because it's the color of his eyes. The eyes I love. The eyes that you can never have,"

I realize, Usami was the one I loved when I had been human. Then that must mean, Allen was lying to me? No it can't be. They continued bickering over who loved who best as I try so hard to remember. Remember anything. It all came back to me in shot dribbles but it did come back. I remembered everything and boy let me tell you dear readers, I am **fucking** pissed.

I remember day at the carnival where I said I love you to Usami. The day where we told Takahiro about us. The day when Usami was hit by a car... and hell...I remember hell. 26 years in hell that was only a few minuets on Earth. I remember that lying son of a bitch as the most vague memory played itself in my mind.

"_**Oh god please just leave me alone."**_

"_I can't Misaki. Your an addiction."_

He bit my ear. 

"_Your my addiction"_

"_**Please. PLEASE" **_

The sound of raw flesh being torn from Misaki's body made him shudder in fear and pain.

"_**Stop...you demon!." **_

His voice too dry from screaming and pleading with this demon. 

"_I'll let you in on something Misa, I'm no demon._"

"**_I DONT CARE! USAGI-SAN SAVE ME!_"**

"_He isn't going to save you"_

Whip. Whip. Blood dripped down my back and my body had refused to stop crying.

"_You are something special. Born an angel made a demon. Your the hybrid, my secret weapon to end this war. You can set me free... Do you love me, Misa?" _

I spit on him when his face closed in on mine. 

"_**I love Usagi" **_

He began hitting me and whipping me relentlessly assaulting me in every way possible. He made me imagine myself killing Usagi over and over until one day I broke. I broke hard.

"_**STOP! Just fucking stop!" **_

Whip. More blood. 

"_You know what I want Misaki"_

"_**...But...I-I don't... I can't... Usagi-san is waiting for me"**_

"_FORGET ABOUT HIM! HE'S MOVED ON ! Say you love me. I don't want to stay down here anymore! RELEASE ME!"_

"_**Fall in a ditch you ass hole"**_

"_I'M already in one and YOU wont let me out! Your the only one who can do it! YOU WERE BORN TO SAVE ME! SAVE ME MISAKI!" _

"_**...Luce... I'm sorry but I can't hurt Usagi like that..."**_

"_Even if it is because of him your down here?"_

"_**We make our own choices Allen. **_

"_Why for him? Every time he tries to kill himself you feel his wounds. You take his place in hell over and over again Misaki. Isn't it enough? Isn't it time to just give up?_

"_**It is never enough when your in love"**_

"_Why?" _

I look at him confused

"_Why do you continue to be stubborn. That man isn't coming for you Misa-kun. He's the reason for your pains. Just say you love me. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

"_**You aren't. Im here for you. As many times as you whip me and hurt me I will not hate you. Y-y-your my..."**_

"_?" _

"_**Y-y-your m-my….." **_

I struggle against the chains that confine my hands. I yell out in pain because of my headache. 

"_Misaki? Look at me, are you okay? Is it Akihiko again?"_

"_**NO! Don't take him! Leave him be!"**_

"_Misaki what's happening? Tell me!"_

"_**Him! It's him! He's not your host. Leave him be! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"**_

Lucifer touches me and my headache goes away.

"_Misa are you okay now?"_

"_**I..we need to go back... Usagi-san is in terrible danger...we need-" **_

"_What?…...Just a second ago you we-"_

"_**I, Misaki Takahiro, am formally stating that I am in love with Lucifer the fallen angel and I hereby demolish my humanity and I will fulfill my obligations as the King's lover and guard until eternity do us part. I ask that under this solemn oath, send us back to Earth and erase my memories as I will become the vassal of Lucifer, Fallen angel, birth name Allen Walker" **_

"_Misaki...?"_

I look at him pleadingly. 

"_You may take three wishes from me, all granted by the power of me and all shall stay until eternity do us part"_

"_**My first wish is to give protection to Usagi even if I should die and go into a place worse than hell...I want him to be protected"**_

"_You can't escape death Misa"_

"_**But he can escape us Luce...I want him protected from being a host and anything that's supernatural"**_

"_First wish granted, second command instructed"_

"_**I wish for your return in hell"**_

"_Wish denied. Command repelled"_

"_**Then I wish for you to not harm the humans, even after we perish...again"**_

"_Second wish granted, third command instructed"_

"_**I wish... can I make my third wish later? I kinda don't want you to ….um... have my body and the rest of my soul" **_

He laughs

"_That's the loophole. Don't ever make the third wish Misaki" _

I snap out of reality when I hear the shattering of glass and I feel a sudden grip on my throat. All noise stops except for the heavy breathing I hear behind me. My head is in pain and I know the person gripping me is a very powerful angel. Usagi seems at a loss for words. Allen's eyes widened in surprise and he begins to struggle up from the bed but fails because he is still weak from using his powers while he was angry.

"Lucie I'M HOME!" A familiar person says behind me. "You know, I really wanted to show you how pissed I am that you ruined my plans but whatever. Did'ya know our dear Misaki got his memories back a few seconds ago?"

"Let go of Misaki!" Usami yells and tries to move forward. I yell at him to stop but the angel freezes him in mid-movement.

"Aww. He's so cute! Your sooo lucky that your protected otherwise I'd eat you right up... literally! Anyways, I think Misaki has somethings he'd like to say to you Lucie"

His grip around my neck loosens but not where I can escape, when I don't talk he sticks a holy dagger (used to kill demons, a tainted dagger is used to kill angels but since Misaki is half, it only seriously hurts him. If the wound is left unattended it can kill him) into my leg and I scream in pain. Allen lets out a cry of fear but the angel ignores him. He takes it out of my leg and grabs my hair, this time I speak.

"Im sorry," I say since it's the only thing that comes to my mind. The angel behind me seems to want more and he plunges his hand into my chest. I scream and scream until he removes his hand.

"I want you to tell Lucifer you hate him! He tortured you! He erased your memories."

"Even though he lied and I hate him with all my heart...I love him with twice as much, I'm sorry Usagi-san... but the past is the past...we must live in the future. You weren't there for me when I was in h-" I'm cut off by the angel who pulls my hair and punches me in the back.

"Would you forgive him if you knew?"

"I already know about Haruhiko. I forgive him"

"No... not about him.. about you brother" I feel his smile, it's dangerous and I don't like it one bit.

"MICHAEL! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I've never seen Allen this angry. I see the tears form in Allen's eyes. I am so shocked that I don't know what to say so I just lay back into the angel.

"You see Misaki. This man was lying to you all along."

"I... I don't understand. I already know he is Lucifer. I forgive him for everything...I love him..."

"Oh Misaki...I'm so sorry for this and for what must happen because of his foolish actions."

And everything turns black.


	3. Defeat

**The story deleted on my computer so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm also working on another story for man (which deleted too) while having AP summer work [that's going to be a bitch] and soccer and trying to juggle a girlfriend with everything and all those other amazing things. -_- So in apology I will be doing a very short story at the end on how mMchael was laid. 3" I'm also sorry to the people who like Haruhiko...**

**And you know, since no one pointed it out to me, I didn't realize I put misaki's last name as takahiro... I re-read my story and I was like...wow i fail :(**

* * *

><p><strong>DEFEAT<strong>

"Y-you!" Usami pointed his finger at me. Humans are so unnecessarily loud. I tried to sit up with little success. "Your lucifer! Your the devil!"

"I'm greatly honored that your eyes are at full capacity however I would like to inquire with you about Misaki's whereabouts"

He sat down on the chair next to me and put his hand through his hair huffing slightly. He was also mumbling something but I was lacking full use of powers so my advanced hearing wasn't exactly the best.

"Alright it's time to have a little chat with my brother. Let me see him," Usami said crossing his hands on his chest. Oh..this can pose a problem.

"Um..see I haven't been exactly truthful with my story... should I speak in the tongue of truths now?"

"Why are you talking...all proper?" Usami said completely ignoring my question.

"I had the false opinion that if I had hid my knowledge of complicated words you would have thought differently of me"

"... Did you just insult me with big words?"

"No I insulted you with the english language. However if you do not appease to it I shall insult you in japanese instead. Would that perhaps be better?"

Usami glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I get it. Now what the hell were you talking about?"

"Since were back on topic I shall be glad to share with you. Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them?"

He nodded which I figured was as good as yes.

"His name was Desmond. I met him when I had been in the grace of god. Do you know of the story of Desmond? "

Usami didn't answer so I continued.

"I fell in love with him and my brother, the one that just abducted Misaki, had fallen for Daemon. We were on the verge of complete bliss, something even heaven hadn't given us. Daemon didn't know he was...that... he was born an angel and not created like the rest of us were."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because he was god's child born of him and Mary. A child that had been damned as evil and was being hunted by the angels and seeked out by the demons."

He closed his eyes and I saw his fist clench tighter.

"There are specific people that host the species of demons and angels. You were created for my brothers...more specifically you were intended to become Michaels vessel...but when he had went to claim you Misaki had felt it through a special bond you two share and he tried to protect you by..." I trailed off not wanting to say anything more.

"By what... what did he do?"

"He vowed to be my lover until his death and it seems my brother didn't take too kindly to this bit of information"

"Jesus Christ Allen. You made Misaki... just... god" Usami said shaking his head.

"We did not mate if that is what your wondering. However this is irrelevant to the point I am making. I needed the blood of a hybrid in love with me so I forced Misaki through torture to love me. It was you who changed his mind of freeing me"

"What did I-?"

"When you tried to hurt yourself Misaki took your place in hell which meant more pain and more torture. Even so he did not falter his determination at keeping me in hell. It wasn't till my brother finally found you and tried to take over your body that he had wavered in his long streak of stubbornness"

"Misaki felt that... what I did to myself?" He asked me wiping away the tear that had fallen from his face.

I simply nodded afraid that my voice would tell him what I was trying to.

"When an angel takes a host or even a demon for that matter...I'm afraid the host's chances of survival are 1 out of...well they almost never survive."

"What does that have to do with anything"

"I am saying that if Michael has his way with you, you will be dead."

"But your in my brother and he's okay... so I don't under-"

"It is unfortunate but your brother is no longer living. He accepted his fate as you should. For my selfish purposes I killed Haruhiko... but as I am sorry I will not apologize to you because I do not regret what I did. I will do anything in my power to be with my beloved Desmond again, even if he is in a different body or takes a different name. My love will not change. Do you understand Akihiko?"

"You bastard!" He lurched from his chair to punch me in the face but he sat back down when I used the inch of power I had left. "Yes...I fucking understand..."

"You have an option Akihiko, you can stay here... live... find another mate to be with, this I think is the best option for yo-"

"Absolutely not. I don't know and frankly I don't care what you think is best for me but I'm going to find Misaki." He said. I smiled at his lack of fear towards me.

"Then the other option is to go to where Misaki is... but Akihiko... you will become a host for my brother and this play that he is scheming will end in a tragedy...is this truly your desire?"

"Yes."

"Then I herby relinquish Takashi Misaki from the rite of the demon lord's lover and protector."

"What was-"

"We must go now. Misaki is in pain greater now than the pain of hell. You may not like what you find, are you ready child?"

He grabbed my hand and nodded and just like that we were there. The place where Daemon's reincarnated soul was. However... when we arrived...

**The person named Misaki Takashi was dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh a cliff hanger 3 I'm sorry. I have to keep the readers on their seats right :) . I hoped you liked my story. Oh btw, I don't own junjou romantica or any of the characters... not even Allen...sadly... because he's the character from man.<strong>

**HERES THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HOW ALLEN GOT LAID<span>  
><strong>

"Um... oh... I can explain? "

It was a sunny day in Misaki land. You see? There was no tests today and that perverted bunny hadn't tried to rape him. Oh and he wasn't being attacked by a bunch of crazy demons. So why did he have a knife in his hand ready to chop off Usagi's manly parts? Because that lying vindictive laude idiot filmed themselves in a heated session and POSTED IT ACROSS THE INTERNET!

"YOUR DEAD YOU DAMN BUNNY!" Misaki lunged his hand forward as Usagi jumped away from him. Screaming, Usagi ran downstairs into the kitchen to be hidden from Misaki's rage.

"NI-SAN! USAGI POSTED A-" Misaki's voice was muffled by Usami's hand. Fearing Takahiro's madness Usami had acted without thinking...which was very bad for him. Cute little Misaki bit Usami's hand and ran back upstairs to his brothers room. "USAGI-SAN POSTED A NUDE...video...of...me..." His voice died down with each word he said. In his brothers room was a naked Allen and a strawberry covered Takahiro.

"NO MISAKI PLEA-" Usami bumped into Misaki and stared in shock at Takahiro.

"Um...ahahahah" Takahiro said trying to move to cover himself. However his hands were bound to the bed posts and he could only shift uncomftorably.

"My dear Misa-kun, what did Allen-chan say about barging in without further notice?"

"Um... are you molesting my brother Master?"

"Yes Misa... Yes I am."

"Did you need something Misaki?" Takihiro intervined trying to make things less akward. Well, less akward than it already was.

"... Usagi took a video of us having sex and showed it to everyone online"

"I don't see why that's a problem." Allen said cocking his head to the right. Takahiro looked disgusted at his best friend appauled by his actions.

"Because he sent it to Michael and Michael said that he was coming in 10 minuets to visit me...and burn my body...with his love..."

"..." Takhiro looked evily at Usami. "His big brother is coming to molest my little one?"

"Yes sir" Usami said hiding behind Misaki.

"Allen, you know I love you right?" Takahiro said.

"Yes my darling, as do I."

"Okay... then kill him"

"With pleasure my dear"

Allen walked towards Usami... still naked... and Usami ran out of the room screaming, 'NOOOOOOOO' .

"Hiya Misaki. How's it hanging babe?" Michael said.

"Oh my god! NOOOO"

_*god in heaven*_

"Hey debra what's my scedual right now?"

"You have a meeting in five minuets sir."

"Hmm... nahhhh they'll be okay.."

And thats how michael was laid.


	4. Defeat part 2

First off let me explain to the 3 people who like this story (I don't really know if it's 3. I'm just assuming) why I'm so late. I'm doing another story of Kyo Kara Maoh. Anyways. Don't worry the ending is very happy...at least in this story it is.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>USAMI POV.<strong>

He's dead. He's dead. Misaki is dead. My Misaki is dead. MY MISAKI IS DEAD! I chanted over and over in my head. Please God, please bring him back.

"MISAKI!" I rushed to his lifeless body with Allen right on my tail. "Misaki please no.." I noticed the blood dripping down his mouth and I directed my hate to Allen, **"What did you do.**"

"I-I just relinquished his position as my lover as well as my guard. It shouldn't have done anything drastic like this.. I-It wasn't supposed to k..do this.." Allen said choking on his tears.

"Then what...what happened?"

"I don't- The deal was over ridden... by Misaki... he wished...oh Jesus." Allen said snapping into a robot trance. I shook him careful as to not move my precious Misaki.

"Allen." I called out to him shaking him some more. "ALLEN!" He shook out of his trance as a look of pure horror crossed on his face and he fell to his knees.

"He made the last wish...he wished..." Allen said breaking off as the tears rolled down his cheek.

"What did he wish for?" I asked holding Misaki closer to me. "WHAT DID HE WISH FOR?"

"For his death. He wished for his death." Allen said emotionlessly.

"Why?" I said not able to say anything else.

"I... It is unclear but I can pick up his last thought.. If you would like I could recite what he was thinking of..."

"Please." I clutched Misaki and nuzzled his face in my chest and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I sighed as more tears came to my eyes. I forgot that my angel loved Allen. "I love you Akihiko."

I looked at Allen surprised. He smiled and sat down.

"The elders are here..." He said closing his eyes.

"Aikawa? Hiroki...Nowaki?" What the hell are they doing here? They moved towards Misaki and Nowaki began tearing up.

"Hello Akihiko... My past life name is Frey. We had been assigned to make protect Misaki."

"Really? You did a fantastic job of that." I said sarcastically. Nowaki glared at me and Hiroki sighed.

"They were suppose to protect him from me." Allen said. I looked at him. "They were supposed to make sure the war started and Misaki killed god. Without Misaki...there's no god."

"That still doesn't explain why the hell they need to protect him," I looked at Misaki, "from you." I looked back to Allen.

"I never wanted a war... and I would use anything possible to prevent it."

"Why wouldn't you want a war."

"Im not evil. I don't like killing my brothers and sisters for something as little as a new messiah."

I raised my eye brow.

"Okay so I may be evil but it still doesn't mean I wanted a war. If there was a war then I wouldn't be able to see my precious Takahiro!"

For a brief moment I wanted to punch the shit out of Allen.

"Frey, He has finally chosen his destiny." Aikawa said putting her hand on Misaki's eyes.

"Jesus christ lady my name is Hiroki! Why do you always call me the wrong name? YOU RETARDED SEA URCHIN."

"I am not a sea urchin Frey!"

"HIROKI!"

"FREY!"

"HIROKI!"

"please," I said trying to get their attention.

"I WANT TO CALL YOU FREY!"

"YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME FRAY 1000 YEARS AGO! MY NAME IS HIROKI NOW! "

"Guys..please." I tried again trying to get their attention.

"FREY! IT'S FREY!" Aikawa scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion but it was replaced by a scowl of anger. "IT WAS NOT 1000 YEARS AGO!"

"IT'S HIROKI! AND YOU SURE AS HELL LOOK LIKE 1000 YEARS OLD. "

"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!"

"I HAVE WHALE SPERM IN ME"

"..." Aikawa said looking at me with wide eyes. The room was silent as I wiped my tears away.

"Can you bring him back?" I asked with sniffles that I tried to hide. "Please... I'll make a deal..I'll do anything.. just bring my Misaki back..please..."

I saw despair. I felt loneliness. I touched depression. I heard anger. I've tasted pain.. but all of what I've been through is nothing compared to this. My angel is dead. My love. My Misaki. He's dead... and if they can't bring him back then I'm not going to live like this. In agony.

"No. He has wished it therefore it can not be tampered with. I'm sorry Usami, I reall-" Aikawa started but was cut off by me.

"Go back to hell" She looked at me with a shocked expression. "I. Want. My. Misaki. NOW! AND ONE OF YOU DEMONS ARE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK!"

"Akihiko.. calm the fuck down." Hiroki said grabbing his lover's hand. The giant was biting his lip trying to stop the tears from coming down. That bastard.

"No. How dare you try to pretend you cared for him? You were suppose to protect him! What the hell happened huh? Your sex life get in the way of saving my Misaki's life? DID YOU HAVE FUN F-"

SLAP. Nowaki efficiently stunned me into silence... Efficiently making everyone looked quite surprised.

"He was my best friend. He made his decision... to leave you in this world instead of enduring the endless pain YOU put him through." Nowaki pulled out a gun as I looked at him in shock, "This world is not meant for either of you. I hope you have a happy life you stupid asshole."

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>REVIEW?<p> 


End file.
